Hey That's My Body!
by AlwayzBored
Summary: This time all the Titans switch bodies!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh great, the videogames are jammed!" complained Cyborg. "BB! Have you been stuffing your thingymahoosies in the game station ?"

"Hello! How can I do that when my beauty sleep takes eighteen hours over the summer!" Beastboy answered.

"Hmmm. Judging by how hideous you are, I always thought your beauty sleep lasted a lifetime," said Raven, looking up from her book. "This fight doesn't… uh… need you!" Beastboy snapped. The alarm rang, but the guys continued to fight.

"Puppet King! Titans, go!" shouted Robin. They ran out the door. Robin poked his head into the room. "Cyborg, Beastboy?" Robin asked.

"Oh," they both said. "Now your lives are sure to be mine!" exclaimed the Puppet King. "Argh. Darn! Stupid remote!" There was a bright flash. By the time the Titans woke up, Puppet King was gone, but there were other bad news. They really weren't themselves. Literally.

Starfire was in Cyborg's body, Cyborg was in Beastboy's body, Beastboy was in Raven's body, Raven was in Robin's body, and Robin was in Starfire's body.

"Oh, this is quite unpleasant," Starfire screamed, "I am fat!" "Hey! Who you callin' fat!" Cyborg shouted. "Hey, wait I'm a LGM!" (a/n: An LGM stands for Little Green Man from Toy Story 2.) "Great, Beastboy is going to make me stupid, while I be stuck as Robin.

"YO! What do you have to be sad about! I'm the one stuck as an ugly girl!" shouted Beastboy. "Look. Fighting isn't going to get our bodies back," said Raven seriously. "Raven's right. If we keep fighting, how are we going to catch Puppet King… again?" Robin said.

"We must start training our new powers," suggested Starfire.

(12 hours later…)

Beastboy fell asleep trying to meditate, Starfire kept blasting herself away with the sonic cannon, Cyborg tried so hard just to turn into a mouse, Raven couldn't find Robin's bo-staff, and Robin couldn't feel the joy of flight. "Man this sucks… BURP!" said Cyborg. "BB, what did you eat to make me do that?"

"That would be the tofu chilly and onions from yesterday's breakfast," Beastboy said. "Mmmm… that sounds delicious! Does it include my home planet's trellyeyes and mustard?" "Um. No, but you could put some in!" said Beastboy. "Glorious!" Starfire replied as she walked away into the kitchen.

"Well, at least we still have our own voices," said Raven. "Look. Titans, we don't know when Puppet King will strike again, so we have to work nonstop," said Robin. "We'll be right on it, now you go do that. Clash of the Trieplanets is on in five," said Beastboy yawning. "Um. Okay. Beastboy is still dumb and the world has come to an end. Okay. Now let's talk about our powers," suggested Raven.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire all did a silly grin.

(1 hour, 32 minutes later…)

" –and that's where the birdarangs are," Robin finished. "Beatboy, we have not yet heard about your wonderful powers," Starfire said. "You think of it, then you turn into it," Beastboy said in boredom. "Oh. So that's why I kept turning into a cottontail bunny," whispered Cyborg to himself. "I kept thinking about Mr. Wuggles."

"So let's talk about pizza," said Beastboy jumping off the couch and accidentally doing a painful split. "Owww… Owie. Ow. Ah."

(Later at the pizza restaurant…)

"How do we ever change back!" panicked Starfire. Raven came up to Starfire and whispered in her ear, "Remember when we switched bodies?" "Yes, I do remember that horrible time," replied Starfire. "Yes, we have to break his remote!"

Later when Puppet King came back for his revenge…

"I have not gotten your bodies yet, but I will!" said the Puppet King.

To be continued…

Okay. This story might really suck to you, but if you're going to write a bad review. Please don't be that evil. Please! Puh-leeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaze!

Okay. This is my little sister's story and stuff, so try not to be too rough on her.


	2. American Idol

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: AlwayzBored's little sister does not own Teen Titans because she does not have the brains to write a so-well written plot for a show that good. And she, of course, also does not own American Idol.**

**Everyone who loves Teen Titans buy Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo when it comes out!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Puppet King twisted a knob and pushed a green button on his remote, the next thing the Teen Titans knew, they were on American Idol! Puppet King was one of the judges. He looked at his name tag. "Simon! I refuse to be called Simon! I am the Puppet King, master of evil!" exclaimed the Puppet King.

"Now time for American Idol with our judges: Simon, Paula, and Randy!" said the narrator. "And our singers today will be the Teen Titans!"

Raven (in Robin's body) came up on the stage. "I hate singing. I'll recite a depressing poem though…"

After the poem was done, she turned to the judges. They were frozen pale. "I'll give you fifty bucks to never repeat that poem again," said Paula. "Deal," replied Raven.

"And now, our next contestant: Starfire!" announced the narrator. Stafire (in Cyborg's body) walked onto the stage. "I will present a Tamaranian folk song." she said.

She took a deep breath and… " AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she sang. (screamed)

"I think I lost the hearing of my left ear," said Randy.

"Uh, huh-huh…to our next contestant!" said the narrator.

Cyborg (in Beastboy's body) came up to the stage. He started to sing the When there's trouble, you know what to dooo: call Cyborg! He could shoot a rocket out of his shoe-oo! … song. "That is the best song I've ever heard this evening!" exclaimed Randy.

"Seems like we know one of our survivors!" said the narrator. "Up next is Beastboy!"

He went out from behind the curtains and stood, looking at the audience. Beastboy (in Raven's body) held up the microphone and began to sing.(rap) Hey yo, yo my name is Beastboy. I'm just like…a big green changin' toy. I like nachos, and tacos…make that veggies, say wha'!

"Okay, that was the best, and I mean _best _performance ever!" said Paula.

Beastboy blushed. He walked backstage and told Robin, "It's your turn dude."

Robin (in Starfire's body) came on stage. He sang: Am I Blue? 

After he was done, he went backstage and begged Puppet King to change where they were.

The Puppet King also wanted to escape the treacherous place.

He pressed a few buttons twisted two knobs and they were on the Sha-la planet.

"Paradise!" Raven screamed. Everyone stared at her. "What? It was where I was stuck when you told us to separate." she turned to Robin.

The little Sha-las greeted them and seemed to recognize Raven.

"Wait a minute, what am I doing? Wasting my time," complained the Puppet King.

"Wuh-oh," they all said. "RUN!"

"Wait," Raven remembered. "Get his remote!" It went back and forth: Titans chasing villain, villain chasing Titans.

…….Eventually…….

They got his remote, crushed it , and were shocked.

"Hmm-mwa-ha-ha-ha!" he laughed cruely. "You actually thought I was that dumb. See, I armored myself with strong technology. So strong, all of you can't break through it if you tried."

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update for a long time. I never had the time. Oh, and I'm going to have to leave you hanging for a while until I have more ideas.**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYY!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Chi Toti, who lied that she wants DracoHermione when she actually wants Draco/Harry.**

**Just kidding! DracoHermione!  
**


End file.
